No puedo amarte
by AniiCross
Summary: U/A:: Rukia una madre soltera con el unico deseo de sacar adelante a su pequeño.
1. Chapter 1

Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo Sensei. Espero que les agrade la historia.

* * *

Era temprano en la casa nada mas se podian escuchar unos pasos que iban de aqui para haya, de pronto lo unico que se pudo escuchar como esos pasos aumentaban su velocidad lo ultimo que escucho fue el eco del brinco y luego sintio que era aplastada contra la cama en la cual se hayaba tranquilamente durmiendo, se vio interrumpidos sus sueños gracias a un pequeño quien la movia de un lado a otro tratando de despertarla, se oculto entre las sabanas dejando ver su melena negra. El pequeño le quito la sabana y ella perezosamente abrio sus ojos dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violeta que se encontraron con unos grises que la miraban con reproche.

-Levantate mamá. Llegaremos tarde al primer dia de clases

-Hijo... Dejame dormir un poco mas porfavor- solicito amablemente.

-Vamos mamá. Ya sé... Ire a prepararte tu chocolate baja en unos minutos eso te despertara como siempre.

Salto de la cama y se fue corriendo a la cocina, muy a su pesar tuvo que levantarse hacia tan solo un par de horas que habia regresado del trabajo si por ella fuese se quedaria todo el dia en cama habia tenido un dia pesado, sonrio por lo emocionado que estaba era su primer dia de escuela, muchos niños estarian asustados pero él no. Le habia contado tantas cosas que aprenderia y conoceria que estaba mas que emocionado por entrar. Tomo su bata que estaba aun lado de su buro y bajo a la cocina en donde ya la esperaba con un vaso de chocolate.

-¡Mamá! Aun no estas lista.- Le reclamo

-Tranquilo... ¿Que hora es?.

-Las siete menos quince...- No pudo evitar la sorpresa de la hora

-Ikuto. Te das cuenta que las clases iniciaran en una hora tenemos tiempo de sobra. Nos queda a quince minutos caminando y por lo visto tu ya estas mas que listo- Sonrio al verlo con su uniforme. Consistia en una camisa blanca manga larga metida dentro de sus pantalones negros, tenia torpemente colocada su corbata negra a rayas moradas, solo le faltaba el saco azul cielo que estaba colocado en el respaldo de una silla.

-Ven.

Lo llamo en cuanto llego a su lado saco una silla de su lugar lo levanto y lo coloco en la silla para que quedara a su nivel y desamarro la corbata y la coloco como se debe.

-Estas muy guapo sabias-Le sonrio, acomodo su cabello rebelde que siempre aunque intentara peinarlo quedaba de la misma manera. -Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos ve por tus cosas.

No tardo mucho en cambiarse y bajo de nuevo en donde el pequeño ya la esperaba en la entrada con su mochila puesta. Tardaron aproximadamente diez minutos en llegar ya que el practicamente iba corriendo para llegar en cuanto se hayaron en la entrada principal el pequeño tomo su mano, y levanto su mirada para encontrar la sonrisa que siempre lo calmaba. Sonrio ante el gesto y lo acompaño hasta el gimnacio en donde seria la ceremonia de apertura. En cuanto el director termino de hablar deseandoles un exelente año y dandole la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivas aulas. Como eran de primer grado se les permitio a los padres acompañar a sus pequeños hasta el aula ya asi conocer de paso al profesor que les enseñaria a sus hijos.

-¿Porque lloran mamá?- Pregunto asustado

-Supongo que es porque no les contaron que aqui harian muchos amigos

El pequeño sonrio ante el pensamiento, ya que no habian niños por donde vivia no salia de casa y los unicos amigos que tenia era un anciano que vivia en la esquina de la cuadra donde vivia, con el cual iba a jugar agedrez amenudo y una señora que de igual forma le agradaba ya que siempre le invitaba deliciosos postres que hacia, ademas de los amigos de su madre del trabajo. Entro al aula despidiendose de su madre con un beso en la mejilla listo para su nueva rutina.

* * *

By:: AniiCrosS

Esta es la adaptacion de mi propio fanfiction que habia hecho para el anime de Kaichou wa maid sama, el cual borre y anda en modificaciones y como ando emocionada con Bleach se me ocurrio dejarlo por aqui. Soy amante de los universos alternos si va bien igual y subo mas...

Sin mas por el momento un abrazo virtual y nos leemos proximamente...


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba el pequeño caminando varios pasos delante de su madre el literalmente casi corria para llegar al colegio, se encontraba muy adelantado y Rukia ya no le seguia el paso.

-Ikuto... amor podrias ir un poco mas despacio- le dijo cuando llego al final de la calle y la esperaba para pasar a la siguiente calle.

-Es que... Estoy tan ancioso por volver mam1á, ir a la escuela es tan divertido-

-Y pensar que apenas ayer te encontrabas tan nervioso- le sonrio dulcemente

-Si- dijo un poco apenado

-¿Como es tu profesora? ¿Que clase de persona es?-

-Aun no lo se mami, dijeron que nuestro profesor tardaria un par de dias en llegar ya que ah sido transferido de otra escuela y ahora tenemos a una linda maestra que es muy divertida.-

-¿Ya hiciste amigos?

-Un poco, no muchos- le contesto apenado

-No te preocupes cielo, toda via quedan muchos dias para que puedas hacer amigos. Recuerda que los amigos de verdad no puedes hacerlos en tan solo un dia. Se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente despidiendose de él ya que se encontraban en la entrada.

Al final de su dia escolar Rukia regreso por el, la gerenta donde trabajaba era muy comprensiva y de hecho le encantaba el pequeño ya que lo consentia mucho y le habia dado la libertad a Rukia para poder pasar a buscarlo despues del colegio. Fueron al café ya que aun seguia el turno hasta las cuatro de la tarde ese dia.

-Hola Iki-chan que tal estuvo tu dia hoy... estas tan guapo con tu uniforme esto amerita una foto...- dijo alegremente cargandolo y colocandolo sobre una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina. Fue por su camara y pidio a otra de sus empleadas que le tomaran una foto con el pequeño.

-Gerenta me esta asfixiando... - trato de desahacerse del abrazo

-Que malo eres ya te eh dicho millones de veces que me digas tia.

-¿Mamá?-dijo dudando y mirando suplicante a su madre a lo que ella sonrio y se encogio de hombros

-¡Esta bien!... ¡Tia me romperas!- Dijo en tono dramatico.

-¡Valla sorpresa.!- Dijo un hombre pelirojo con el cabello recogido ya que lo tenia largo -Y pensar que ya eres todo un hombresito- le acaricio la cabeza -¿tu madre esta atendiendo?-

-Si. Acaba de salir -contesto un poco cortante a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado el hombre

-Yorouchi... ya traje todo lo que me pediste

-hombre ya era hora de que lo trajeras-contesto la morena -eh Rukia abre la bodega- aprovecho que habia regresado con otra orden - para que Renji pueda meter las frutas y vegetales, que se ah tardado en traer-hizo enfasis en lo ultimo que dijo a lo que el pelirojo le resto importancia.

Siguio de cerca a la chica quien se hizo a un lado para que entrara con las cajas que llevaba en las manos. El hombre aprovecho que estaban solos para hablarle a la chica.

-Eh... Rukia tu... ¿crees que podamos salir hoy?... claro esta que con Ikuto... Para celebrar el que haya entrado al colegio-

-Lo siento Renji ya sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de andar gastando el dinero en cualquier cosa-

-Pero tu no pagarias nada sabes que yo lo haria-

-Y sabes lo que pienso al respecto, no me gusta que paguen por mi por que siento que debo y eso no me gusta-

-esta bien-dijo resignado no importaba cuantas veces el la invitara a salir su respuesta siempre era la misma

-¿Iki? Donde estas-

-Tranquila ... chica esta en las mesas del segundo nivel haciendo su tarea... que suerte tienes de tener un chico como él apenas su segundo dia de escuela y sigue emocionado por seguir en ella-

-Gracias... Yorouchi-san-

-Y ya que soy tan exelenta jefa te dare libre el dia de mañana, sal con él a pasear ya veras que se divertiran

-¿Con quien?-su expresion se mostro sorprendido

-quien mas va a ser con Iki-chan- al ver que su expresion cambio a uno mas calmado le miro malisiosamente -¿te lo a propuesto de nuevo?-

-si pero ya sabes lo que opino al respecto-

-lo se chica... pero que no sea un impedimento para que tu seas feliz a lado de alguien-

-soy muy feliz a lado de Ikuto gracias-

-sabes a lo que me refiero-le hablo seria

-si bueno debo seguir en el trabajo.- salio huyendo de la habitación.

* * *

Lamento la demora pero el trabajo no me ah dejado actualizar ademas de que perdi el segundo capitulo y tuve que iniciar de nuevo aun que me gusto mas como quedo este. Tratare de actualizar cada semana. Y AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, trate de contestarles pero el celular no me dejo y tambien si hay horrores órtograficos una disculpa ya que de igual manera en el celular ando escribiendo y subiendo los capitulos


End file.
